


the energy from your body

by sweetielouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Choking, Dom Harry, Fluff and Smut, Louis Tomlinson in Lace, M/M, Spanking, Sub Louis Tomlinson, Valentine's Day, its cute, they're youtubers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetielouis/pseuds/sweetielouis
Summary: Harry and his friends have a popular podcast, for the Valentines Day special they get a bit drunk and talk a bit too comfortably about their friends arses.It's a good thing Louis doesn't mind it all that much
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 188





	the energy from your body

**Author's Note:**

> A belated valentines fic! sending lots of love to you all mwah mwah, I hope you enjoy this one x
> 
> twitter - @sweetielouiss

Drunken laughter fills the set they film their podcasts in, a bottle of vodka finished between the three of them as they chat away about several pointless topics. Their typical bar set up has been decorated with red heart banners, helium balloons and confetti that litters the bar top, it’s all for _Valentines Day_ and if over decorating wasn’t enough then spending the last half hour talking about sex, love and relationships would surely get the message across. 

The alcohol has definitely reached Harry, Liam and Niall’s heads when the conversation takes a swift turn to their youtuber friend’s arses. 

“Okay, okay but if Louis Tomlinson was a lass, you can’t tell me you’re not making moves, that arse is _insane,”_ Niall holds out his hands to model said bum of their mutual friend. 

“Bro, I’m trying to make moves on Louis regardless, ever since we did that football challenge video and I saw him in a kit,” Harry closes his eyes at the memory, images of Louis’ football shirt clinging to his skin, showing his curves and the shorts riding high on his thick thighs making it hard for Harry to keep his eyes away the entire video shoot, “listen, just one time for the boys, Louis, let me find out what that arse feels like,” He looks directly at the camera and makes prayer hands, his eyes can barely focus with how waved he is but the pure desperation is still visible from a mile away in them.

Niall breaks out in hysterics and Liam chokes on his drink trying to hold back his laughter. It’s no secret amongst their friends and fans that Harry has a thing for Louis, they both started up on Youtube at the same time and hung around the same circle, Harry would game online with his friends, Louis played Fifa against professionals and they both quickly developed similar audiences. In the early days their small group of friends would all join a call together and play trending games on stream, for so long Louis was just a soft voice that said Harry’s name in the sweetest way and that’s where the infatuation started. Every time they would play Harry would shamelessly flirt with Louis, he was (and still is) what his fans call a ‘simp’. He’d let it annoy him if it wasn’t true but when Louis let him be the first person to ever see his face when they were in a private call together he knew he was fucked; even on a shitty webcam Harry could see the way Louis’ blue eyes sparkled. 

“Right, we were walking the line finely but we’ve crossed it there, you’ve pushed us over the edge, Haz,” Liam giggles hiding his head in his hands, even though he’s just hinted at moving on from the conversation, the drunk gossip side of him wants to know more, “so what, are you saying you proper fancy Louis? You trying to wife him up?” He points an accusing finger at his friend, a smirk taking over his face. 

“I’m saying I wanna squeeze his arse there’s no two ways about that, have you seen him when he’s walking around in those leggings, it’s like, _no way,_ I’ve never been with no one with an arse like that,” he downs a shot of tequila, oblivious to the way Niall and Liam are in a fit of laughter, slamming their hands down on the bar top as Harry continues his drunken ramble, “I’ve admired it from afar and so now I’m just thinking like, what’s the squeeze on it? Is it gonna bounce back? What tension am I dealing with?” In his state, these are all deadly important questions to Harry, when all he receives from his friends are cackles about his passion then it computes to him that they truly haven’t yet understood how important Louis’ bum is to him.

“There’s energy in that fucking arse and I’m trying to get some of that energy,” he looks dazed as he finishes his ramble, opting to just drink the tequila straight from the bottle and neglect the shot glass. Niall is in tears, clapping his hands at what he’s just heard, his body tilting to the side until he eventually tumbles off the bar stool onto the floor beneath him. At that point, Liam decides that with his guest a mess on the floor and his co-host in a day dream thinking about his mates bum, it’s time to say goodbye to their listeners. 

“And that’s that you guys, we’re all absolutely battered, I hope you guys have a good week and Louis if you’re listening to this please take our lad out for a valentines date later, something tells me he likes you,” he spares a glance to where Harry is now passed out asleep on top of the bar, “thanks for listening guys, see you next week!” 

•••

It takes all of ten minutes for Harry talking about Louis’ arse to be clipped and tweeted at the both of them, Harry’s phone starts going crazy, pinging non stop and it eventually wakes him from his slumber. When he wakes he realises he’s on the sofa they have in their office, Liam must have carried him over after he passed out during the podcast which - _oh no -_ that can only mean disaster because he knows he has no brain to mouth filter when he’s drunk. He grabs his phone off the coffee table in front of him and rubs his eyes to get them to focus on the notifications running across his screen, they’re all from twitter which isn’t unusual for him to get after he tweets but he hasn’t done so since yesterday. The realisation that he might have actually fucked up has him opening his messages with Liam before anything, if anyone can tell him what the fuck is going on, it’s him. He doesn’t even have to text him in a panic because Liam already texted him fifteen minutes ago.

**Liam:**

aha louis tweeted replying to ur rant

i think you’re about to have your best valentines day yet 

At that, Harry goes straight to Louis’ twitter profile, as soon as it loads up he sees his own face right there at the top. He clicks onto the video and lets himself cringe at his drunken ramble, _for fucks sake harold way to make yourself look like a right knob,_ he returns back to Louis’ tweet and almost can’t believe his eyes, it sure explains why his fans have been going crazy.

 **@LouisTomlinson:** for the lads, I think something can be arranged ;) 

He had quote retweeted the video, the likes on it increasing with every passing second.

Harry squeezes his phone is his hand, the butterflies in his tummy fluttering away and making his heart pound against his chest. His fingers worked quicker than his brain as he hit the reply button and started typing away. 

**@HarryStyles:** so i’ll be round yours later tonight then? 

As soon as he hits send he wants to delete it but his fans have already started spreading it so there’s no way he can run away from it. He’s sure he probably does fancy Louis just a little bit, which makes the idea of Louis inviting him to squeeze his arse all that more exciting. Louis’ name pops back up on his phone although it’s not a tweet, it’s a text.

**Louis:**

be at mine at six 

make sure to bring those big hands of yours 

Holy fuck. 

It’s all Harry can think, this (whatever _this_ is) is actually happening. He checks the time on his phone that reads 16:45, which gives him just over an hour to get home, shower and get to Louis’ apartment. He sends just a thumbs up in reply and hurries up to collect his things and lock up the studio, his entire tube journey home he spends watching their football challenge video just so he can stare at Louis some more. 

•••

His palms are sweaty as he wipes them on his jeans, he does a last inspection of the roses he picked up on the way making sure they’re nothing but the best for Louis. One last deep breath and he shakes himself out of his nerves. He’s _Harry fucking Styles_ he doesnt get nervous chatting up pretty boys, it’s only Louis so he’ll do what he always does, go in cock first and let his charm do the rest. He leans against the door frame and plays a musical knock against the door, he keeps the flowers behind his back once he hears a faint “Coming!” from the otherside of the door.

The door swings open and Harry has to stop himself from taking Louis right then and there. He’s dressed in a silk red robe that’s loosely tied around his waist, it flows down the back of his legs and leaves his chest exposed, Harry’s eyes rake up and down his body, tongue poking out the corner of his mouth, as his gaze reaches back to Louis’ eyes he pulls the flowers out from behind him. 

“Happy Valentines, sugar,” a cheesy grin takes over his face, “may I be the first to say that you look absolutely delectable,” he cocks his head, kicking off the wall with his heel. 

“Roses? Well if I had any doubts about letting you touch my arse before they’ve all gone now,” Louis giggles, taking the flowers into his hands, smelling them and sighing at the sweet scent. He turns on his heels walking towards the kitchen, his bare feet kept warm by the carpet that cushions them, “well don’t just stand there, take your shoes off and shut the door, my arse is starting to feel neglected,” he calls out behind him and it kicks Harry into action and he does exactly what the pretty boy asks. It’s not his first time in Louis’ apartment, he’s been here for pre-drinks with the boys before they all went out and he’s helped Louis set up for videos here too so he finds his way to the kitchen easily and leans against the counter admiring Louis’ from behind as arranges the flowers into a vase. 

“I have to say when I saw that clip on twitter it did wonders for my ego, I’m used to people complimenting my arse but I don’t think I’ve ever met someone as passionate about it as you,” he sets the vase in the middle of the kitchen island, admiring how perfectly they complement the room. 

Harry chuckles and reaches behind him to grip the counter, the veins in his hands and arms popping out. “I could wax poetic about you,” he moves one hand to wrap his fingers loosely around Louis’ wrist to pull him closer, “your body is a temple and I’m just trying to worship you, baby,” he spreads his feet slightly and pulls Louis between them, strong arms holding him around his waist. A blush rises on Louis’ cheeks as he rubs his hands up and down Harry’s built biceps and chest, he looks up and meets Harry’s gaze before slowly moving to pull at the belt of his robe letting it slip off his shoulders. He can’t help but feel a sense of pride when Harry’s breath hitches at the sight of his exposed tummy, he stretches up on his tiptoes and whispers into his ear. 

“Worship me then.”

That’s all it takes for Harry to grab Louis’ arse in both hands and give it a tight squeeze, lifting him up and kissing him deeply. Louis slips his arms out the robe letting it fall to the kitchen floor then gripping the back of Harry’s neck as he carries them to the sofa. The taller boy lays Louis down on his front and pushes his legs apart to kneel between them. 

“Baby, red lace? You wanted to look pretty for me, huh? Make today real special?” Harry questions as he presses kisses all the way down Louis’ spine to the beautiful rise of his bum that’s decorated in soft panties. Louis whines at the attention. 

“I figured if you’re going to be reporting back to the lads then I may as well give you something to make them jealous with,” he pushes his hips back when he feels Harry’s teeth dig into his left cheek, “you’re meant to be finding out if my arse bounces back, not making your mark on me,” his voice is high pitched and needy at all the attention.

“If you think I’m letting any of the lads know about this, you’re insane. This is all for me, all for my eyes only,” he massages both cheeks with his large hands and leans up to press kisses against Louis’ lips, “and you’re gonna let me play with you, right? Let me find out all the answers to my questions and spank you to my heart's desire,” he sucks a bruise on Louis’ shoulder, revelling in the way he moans. The feeling of Harry’s rough clothing against Louis’ soft bare skin has Louis spiralling, he’s put himself out on display for Harry’s pleasure and it feels _so good._

“Do what you want with me, just don’t stop, _please,”_ he can’t help but to beg at this point, he’s fantasised enough about Harry’s hands and the damage they could do him. 

Harry smirks at the state he’s got Louis in and it didn’t even take much. He sits back up and pulls Louis’ cheek apart before letting them bounce back together again. 

“With pleasure,” he says through a smile before landing the first slap to Louis’ right cheek. He watches as the body underneath him shudders and pushes against him like a silent plea for more that Harry is more than happy to oblige to. He alternates his smacks, stopping every now and then to rub and squeeze at the reddening skin, he can see his hand prints taking shape and can’t help but that they should become a permanent fixture on Louis’ skin. The only sound resonating in the apartment is the sharp sound of the spanks and Louis’ desperate moans followed shortly after. After a few moments, soft sobs rack through Louis’ body and he reaches a hand behind him to blindly grab for Harry and pull him against him once more. 

“I’m gonna cum,” he whispers in between hiccups like it’s a secret, eyes wet with pleasure and cheeks flushed red. Harry lets out a deep groan and reaches a hand under Louis’ body to grab at his throat and stretch his head up, choking him in the slightest way.

“You’re something indescribable,” he lifts his spare hand to drop another slap right between both cheeks, “cum for me, baby, let me see that pretty face let go,” with the way Louis is shaking and tensing he knows he’s right on the edge, so he slips his hand underneath Louis’ red panties and slips his fingers between his cheeks to land a final blow right on his hole. 

It sends Louis over the edge and he lets out a breathy moan, his mouth falling open and eyes screwed shut as his climax takes over his body, his entire body falls lax as he comes down from his high afterwards. 

“Gorgeous, I wanna see that face everyday,” Harry presses soft kisses all over Louis’ face, tasting the sweat on his skin, he relishes in the moment before getting up, “just gonna get some lotion for your bum, two seconds babe,” he disappears briefly then returns with cocoa butter he found on Louis’ vanity. He sits down next to the shaking boy’s legs and starts rubbing softly to soothe the warm skin.

Suddenly, Louis feels Harry’s fingers rubbing over his hole in small circles, pushing down slightly but never dipping in, he lets him have his fun before it becomes too much. 

“Stop, ‘m sensitive,” he wiggles his hips and smiles into the arm of the sofa. Harry smiles and lets his hand slide up Louis’ back to trace patterns against his skin.

“Can’t blame me for wanting more after seeing how beautiful you look when you’re a mess,” Harry picks him up and slides underneath him so he’s laid flat on his back with Louis laying on his chest, he lets his eyes flutter close when he feels light kisses being pressed against his neck. 

“Wait, let me get you off,” Louis tries to push himself up but Harry’s hand on the back of his head pulls him back down against his chest quickly.

“No, rest, I wanna feel you around me when I cum and right now you can barely keep your eyes open,” he strokes his fingers through Louis’ matted hair from the sweat, “sleep and when you wake up I wanna make you shake all over again,” he can feel Louis’ drying come seeping through his panties and onto his own shirt, he can’t wait to get to add to the mess.

Louis buries his face into Harry’s neck to hide the smile that comes at the thought of being wrecked by him.

“Did you find all the answers to your questions at least?” he asks with a giggle.

“I’m gonna need a second test run to confirm my results but overall,” he reaches down to give one hearty squeeze soliciting a squeal from Louis, “a pretty fucking amazing arse,” they both erupt into laughter, cuddling close. 

“Happy Valentines, Harry,” Louis sighs with a smile on his face before letting sleep take over, from what he’s gathered Harry’s a man of his word and he’ll need to be well rested for later.

Harry kisses the top of his head and holds him tight, letting himself relax and drift off to sleep too.

He makes a last mental note to message Liam later and let him know that today was the best valentines he’s ever had.


End file.
